Pronghorn Ranch
|game =''Red Dead Redemption 2'' |territory = Commonwealth of West Elizabeth |region = Big Valley |type = Ranch |image2 = |inhabitants = David Geddes Angus Geddes Duncan Geddes Mrs. Geddes Tom Dickens Abe John Marston (temporarily; 1907) Abigail Marston (temporarily; 1907) Jack Marston (temporarily; 1907)}} Pronghorn Ranch is a ranch in Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Big Valley region of the West Elizabeth territory. It serves as the primary location of the first epilogue chapter of the game. Background Pronghorn Ranch is a new ranch, founded shortly before 1907 by David Geddes. Rival ranch owner, Mr Abel soon took an interest to the ranch, and hired the Laramie Gang to make Geddes sell the ranch to him. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 John will first set eyes on the ranch, after coming to drop off some supplies from Strawberry and is greeted by the ranch foreman Tom Dickens. While dropping the supplies off, two Laramie gang members show up and Dickens tells them to get lost. The two Laramie gang members decide to help themselves to the supplies and will then attempt to steal John's wagon, prompting John to take action. He mounts his horse, and rides in front of the wagon, forcing them to stop and leave. He will then give the rest of the supplies to Mr. Dickens, and asks him for a job. Although the ranch has a rule that ranch-hands cannot be married. He then sends word to Abigail that he has a job, and gets to work. John goes to Mr. Dickens for work, where he meets Mr. Geddes and Abe for the first time. Geddes says he will have to work extra hard, as he has a family, and Abe will take him to do some work around the ranch. It is then that Abigail and Jack will arrive, who they will greet. John will then go and milk the cows, before getting Jacks help to shovel dung. Three Laramie Gang members arrive at the ranch, and start causing trouble. This causes John to get into a fistfight with one of them, and he drives them off. After alerting Dickens of the situation, he will set to work rebuilding several derelict fence posts, and later help Angus Geddes and some other ranch-hands corral a large bull. The ranch will be attacked by a large force of Laramie Gang, which results in the deaths of two hands, the ranch being lit on fire, and the release of the cattle into the woods. John, Abe, and Mr. Dickens will then set out to defeat the Laramies at Hanging Dog Ranch. Not long after this assault, Abigail takes Jack and leaves, because she thinks he is endangering Jack. John will then go and do many more chores around the ranch, before asking Geddes if he would put in a good word at the bank for him, so that he can get a loan to buy Beecher's Hope. Geddes agrees to do this, and John rides away never to return as a ranch-hand. Layout The Ranch contains the following: * Geddes residence * Small forge * Barn * Stables * John's Cabin * Another unused cabin Navigation de:Pronghorn Ranch Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations Category:West Elizabeth